Imbalanced
by Dark Mrowlidash
Summary: A dangerous Imbalance is threatening the land. Can the Ice Princess Nyreami unite with the King of all Magical Creatures to stop this before all is destroyed? (Warning: Romantic pairing involving Mewtwo. If you're scared, leave.)
1. Prologue

I've been having a bit of a Mewtwo couple of weeks and I feel like writing something about him. Last night I had a dream about this, and it was detailed enough for me to get a VERY good story idea out of it. I've got to write it.  
  
Note: There's two main types of people.   
  
Humans  
  
Elementals  
  
Humans are far more common, and Elementals are rarer. They have power of their element, but their power varies.  
  
Familiars are Pokémon, as you should be able to tell, however there are some Monster Rancher creatures as well.  
  
  
  
Imbalanced- by Nyankoro (AKA Dark Mrowlidash, but this is the name I went by when I wrote this, so this is how it will be.)  
  
Prologue (or however you spell it)  
  
The land was dark, and there was barely anything to be seen for miles. Only the dim lights from the few and far between placed shacks let you know that any civilized life existed. You could see a rough dirt road which linked the shacks to one main path, and the few people and familiars which traversed it--at such late an hour.  
  
One of the shacks's lights was brighter than usual, and talking could be heard from it if you were close enough. This place was a shop, selling familiars to newcomers to the land. This was a faroff place which barely anyone visited, yet there were still a fair share of customers to this tiny shop.   
  
"Oh, Milayou, it's you. I was wondering when you were going to show, I was thinkin' of closing up shop without ya here."  
  
"It took me a while, there was some kind of traffic down by Metal City, like there always is, you know that everyone wants to live there--not to mention that everyone who doesn't live there visits for all the excitement."  
  
"You mean, everyone who has enough money to afford such a trip, don'cha?"  
  
"I might. But that's not the reason I'm here, Raigarin. I'm here to purchase a familiar. My family's old Dragon died a few weeks ago, only thing they left me. I need to start with my own familiar now."  
  
"If you're seeking out another Dragon, I've got some nice ones just caught, little too, so you aren't going to really need to win over their trust if you care for them right."  
  
"That's fine, but I have to admit, Dragons aren't my style. They're just too big for me."  
  
"Ah, yeah, I thought so."  
  
"I want something small, quick, clever. Something I can take with me easily, but not something that is going to be too weak to defend me."  
  
"Well, that's quite an order there. You should be glad you came to Raigarin, 'cause most dealers in this trade don't have such a selection."  
  
"That's why my family always trusted you--that's why I'm here."  
  
"Well, that's good. Now about that creature, I'm pretty sure that I have what you are looking for, over here in the back. Come with me."  
  
The two walked the length of the shack, ignoring the random creatures that called from their cages. They knew it wasn't their turn to get a home, but they just had to try anyway. The calls of the Dragons from the outside quarters made them jump, and everything got silent as they rounded a corner. As soon as their footsteps hit the ground, the newest creatures started up their crying. And Raigarin stopped when he heard the cry of "Snea! Sneasel!"  
  
"Here's what I think you'll need."  
  
He bent down to unlock one of the massive cages, and as soon as that was done, 5 black objects ran from inside it. They were trained too well to run all over, but they still wandered, wanting their freedom as much as anything else in this place.  
  
"These here are Sneasels. Kinda like a weasel and kinda like a demon, and all physical prowess. Not to mention cute and they have an ice elemental in them as well."  
  
It didn't take Milayou long to fall in love with the species, as the Sneasels caught sight of her and came to investigate the new 'thing' in here.  
  
"Aww. They're adorable! And you say they have physical powers as well as ice elemental ability?"  
  
"They're Dark/Ice when it comes to elements. But you know what it's like for most Dark creatures. They stress their strength. These Sneasels are a match for the young Dragons outside, take my word for it. And the Sneasels are a bit younger."  
  
"That's amazing. You really do have the best selection of creatures. Now to pick one..."  
  
The Sneasels seemed to hear that, as all of them crowded around her, 'Sneasel'ing and striking cute poses and faces, trying to win the heart of the human girl. She was just about to pick when she happened to glance back at the Sneasel cage. She couldn't see very well, but there was another figure inside it.  
  
"I see what you're looking at. There's one last Sneasel in there, but it's trained to stay. I wasn't too keen on selling it--but now that I think about it, you would be a great owner for it."  
  
"What's wrong with that one?"  
  
"Look at it."  
  
Milayou rose from where she sat wit hthe Sneasels, causing them to follow her, curious. They peered back into the cage as she did, even though they knew what was in there.  
  
"snea. sneasel."  
  
Emerging from the shadows in the back of the cage, a light blue Sneasel appeared, walking out and looking up at the beaming girl above. It seemed disinterested though, it did nothing more then 'snea' at her and retreat into the cage.  
  
"Why-why-"  
  
"Why is it blue? It's elements are in reverse. Every once in a while one is born like that, of any creature. That Sneasel is Ice/Dark, and it doesn't share the same mentality as the normal Sneasels. It feels worthless."  
  
"That's horrible! Little Sneasel, come back out! You're not worthless!"  
  
Like it understood, the Sneasel reemerged from the cage, avoiding the gaze of the girl but facing her.   
  
"Sneasel, I'm going to take care of you."  
  
Those words made all the other Sneasels sigh and look very sad, but with looks between the lot of them you could tell that they thought that her choice was right.  
  
Milayou scooped up the little blue Sneasel in her arms, trying to comfort the animal with smiles. The Sneasel looked a bit happier, but not by much, as it did nothing.  
  
"It needs to get used ta you. But once it is, it'll be a good companion. I know. I've raised lots of creatures like that. Alright you Sneasels, back in the cage, you've already been fed and you've got no reason to be out anymore."  
  
The Sneasels made small noises of protest, but filed back into their enclosure, one by one, until none were left out. Raigarin shut the cage door and locked it, and walked back to the main room of the shack, with Milayou following.  
  
"That Sneasel is about 300 gold, but I'll let you have it for 200 since I know you burned a lot of your money just getting here."  
  
"Thank you, Raigarin. In times like these when everything is falling into chaos, it's nice to know that there are still kind people in the land."  
  
"I hear the Empress is kind."  
  
"I don't even know what she looks like."  
  
"Barely anyone does. People are starting to call her the 'Nonexistant Empress', with all the disasters striking the land and nothing trying to counter them."  
  
"Maybe she doesn't have the power?"  
  
"Maybe. But I hear that the only reason no one starts a rebellion is that she is so powerful, she could hit you with an icebolt from hundreds of miles away."  
  
"Is that true, or is it more gossip you pick up on your daily catching routine?"  
  
"The monster hunters I meet seem to put a lot of stock into the information they spread. But it could be just nonsense. I don't know and personally, I don't care. People are starting to stop viewing things the way they used to-- One Land united by the Empress, protected by Ho-Oh and Lugia, safe to prosper for ever, and all that. You know, last I heard people were starting to chalk Ho-Oh and Lugia up to being nothing but old myths."  
  
"Old myths? What are they, mad? Who created this universe but them? The world was in even more chaos before them. With no balance, evil was running rampant all over everything, and the powerless humans could do nothing. There were a lot more Absols back then too."  
  
"So you're one of the few who isn't too afraid to utter their name."  
  
"The Absol? I don't see how anyone who denies that Ho-Oh and Lugia exist can be afraid to say the name of a magical creature. They must be pretty fearless already, in my opinion. I for one would not even forget our own creators."  
  
"Some new upstarts are saying they didn't even create us. They're going around preachin' that some Groudon and Kyogre exist. Got everybody fearing them when no one's seen 'em. At least people have seen Ho-Oh and Lugia."  
  
"Those people are too old to be counted as true witnesses anymore. And they are few anyway. My family, they saw them--but they're all dead and I am just carrying what they taught me. You've seen Ho-Oh and Lugia though--didn't you tell me you did?"  
  
"Yeah, but not like the older ones did. It was a later date and I was only a little child. When they were last reported to be seen, flying in different directions over the Ice Palace. Those newcomers say they left for good. But I say that if that was the case, we'd all be dead and we're not, are we?"  
  
"As good as, sometimes, with all the Absols showing up. You know why those acursed animals are called Disaster Creatures."  
  
"I don't really know where they got that though. Absol--plainly means lack of sun. They are Dark elemental, maybe something else, no one's sure, but what does that have to do with the sun? They cause disasters whenever they're seen by humans, so maybe they were the causes of the eclipses the land's had over the years..."  
  
"I thought the eclipses were a bad sign..."  
  
"Everyone did. But they could be from Absols, who knows. We didn't name them, you know, the ancient humans did. They must've had a good reason."  
  
"True. Really though, I couldn't care less about their name, what I want to know is what is causing them to show up everywhere and why our Empress isn't doing anything about it."  
  
"If you ask me, there's an imbalance just like there was many years ago--when Ho-Oh and Lugia first appeared. All these Groudon and Kyogre people are throwing off the ancient balance, and they're causing all these Absols and disasters to hit. You know, not very far from Metal City, a tornado struck when a lone traveler caught sight of one of those evil monsters. That's probably a part of the reason for all that traffic, people trying to evacuate--because they know Absols are in the area, and they don't want to chance looking at one."  
  
"How come they only cause disasters when humans look at them?"  
  
"I don't know. I don't have all the answers. In fact--there's only one creature who might."  
  
"What creature is that?"  
  
"Milayou, do you believe in Mewtwo? That he actually exists?"  
  
"Mewtwo? The strongest psychic creature to ever live? You know, I always thought of that as a legend myself, but since he's also part of the story of Ho-Oh and Lugia, I should probably believe."  
  
"It was said that Ho-Oh and Lugia combined their power to create one all-powerful psychic being, that would not be human, but animal, wild, and the rightful King of all the Magical Creatures in this world."  
  
"Yeah, well I haven't seen much of him."  
  
"Not many have. He was too wild they say, wouldn't stay in one place. Some said he used to live with the Empress before he ran off. Now people have forgotten he existed. I don't think he cares though. I don't think you've ever met a psyhcic, but let me tell you, they're always thinking. Always moving. Like they're trying to solve some big puzzle that none of us can see and it unnerves them to no end that they don't know the answer. Like they're trying to solve the universe, when all of us just think it's fine the way it is. Psychics often think of their powers as a curse, always knowing something is wrong and not having a clue what it is. A long time ago, before you were born, I knew a psychic. He had trained with Sabrina, and I know that name rings a bell with you."  
  
"Yeah, wasn't she said to be the greatest human psychic ever to live? It was also believed that Mewtwo had trained with her in psychic power."  
  
"Yeah, he did. Sabrina's long dead now, but her students carry with them her teachings, and her powerful psychic spirit. And like I was saying, my friend was one of those students. He was never content with his life. He would run off for months and return in bad shape, starving sometimes, and all because he had to think. It's like they don't think the way we do. They need special, ever-changing conditions to think in, and can't stay in one place."  
  
"But I thought it was said that Sabrina stayed in her hometown all her life!"  
  
"That's why she was the greatest psychic ever. And Mewtwo may be more powerful, but he still can't stop moving. Sometimes I think the Magical Creatures need a ruler like him. But they don't have one and we're just taking them along for the ride as we pass through this world."  
  
"Yeah..", said Milayou, looking down at the little Sneasel who had fallen asleep in her arms, wondering if maybe it could have been more than just some girl's familiar.  
  
"But then again, if you believe in all that fate stuff, you could just very well say that this is the way it should be, huh?"  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"I've kept you too long, I know that it's a long walk back, you should get going now, before the morning comes and this place is full of monster hunters to slow you up."  
  
"Yeah, you're right."  
  
Handing the creature dealer his 200 gold, the girl gathered her Sneasel in her arms and headed outside. Walking silently along the path, she felt a presence like none she had ever felt before. Searching the sky, she caught the faintest purple blur, and time stopped. One purple eye caught hers, and then disappeared. She shook her head to clear it, and found that her Sneasel had woken up too, and was staring in the same direction she was. But before she could so much as reassure herself that it was nothing, a flash of light struck her, and she forgot the whole incident as she continued home. 


	2. Dreaming

I have one thing to say. Keep in mind that Nyreami and Mewtwo have known eachother for years. A very long time. They have much history between them.  
  
Chapter One- Dreaming  
  
The 'blur' the girl had seen was moving quickly. Heading toward some unknown destination with the greatest of speed. No one knew what it was, and no one who saw it remembered. In fact, the only one who knew what was out there was watching it from her icy window.  
  
The Empress of the land.   
  
"Por. Pooreon. Vaporeon-on."  
  
"I know, Vaporeon, he's coming. He's coming back."  
  
"Vapor."  
  
"You know where he's going to be when he gets here, he never goes anywhere else. Let's wait for him this time."  
  
"Por."  
  
The girl, who seemed young at a glance, but exuded an ancient air, was Nyreami, the Ice Princess and the Empress of the entire land. She was called the Ice Princess for a reason. Not only was the the most powerful Ice Elemental existing, but she was almost entirely ice blue, except for her pink eyes, and the silver tips at the ends of her long hair. Her own familiar, a Vaporeon who had been at her side for years, followed her as they walked up the stairs of the Ice Palace they called home.  
  
When the reached the roof, they sat down, watching the purple blur become clearer and clearer. Soon she could easily make out the figure that created the blur. And she could see his face as he approached her.  
  
"Mewtwo. Welcome home."  
  
The purple and white creature landed in front of her, staying still. Almost like he was sizing up an enemy, he studied her. It had been quite a while since he had seen Nyreami, and he knew she'd look no different. He was right.  
  
Nyreami was also studying the creature that stood before her. She had also figured he'd look no different and she was right. Still tall, still his striking purple and white, still arrogant, and he hadn't even said anything to her yet. His tail, which seemed to have a mind of it's own, flicked back and forth, cat like, and his ears twitched every now and then at a new sound. As much as people knew about him, they knew nothing compared to what she knew about Mewtwo. He was one of her closest friends, no matter how much he denied it.   
  
"So, Mewtwo, what brings you here?"  
  
"I have come to think. I do not choose where my power drives me, and it has chosen here. I will stay for a bit."  
  
"I'm glad. I missed you, you know."  
  
"You are far too emotional for a leader."  
  
"I can't reveal how I feel? Well, I guess those kinds of things don't make sense to a creature with no heart."  
  
Try as he would like to embrace that statement as the truth, it still stung him, and Nyreami could see it in the tiny shock his eyes gave. It was barely anything noticable, but it was as clear as a bell to her.  
  
"Are you sad that I said that?"  
  
"No, you know very well I don't care. I came here to think, not to play games with you. I don't know what kind of silliness you're imagining, but I can tell you that I am not your friend. The only reason I don't kill you for your rudeness is because I respect all non-humans. You aren't human and you know it, becuase if you were you would be dead. You've lived too long. Humans are short lived, and you are ancient--compared to them at least. Remember that I am your elder, Nyreami. I know more than you. About everything."  
  
"How old are you, 'Two?"  
  
He cringed at his nickname, giving her a growl and a glare.  
  
"Why do you insist on calling me ridiculous names?"  
  
"If you're so oblivious, why do you care?"  
  
Mewtwo gave up with a quiet sigh.  
  
"I'm at least 1000, I stopped counting because you don't need to count your age at that point. Humans count their ages because they live such short lives, but I need not keep track. I can understand why you still count--you are an infant compared to me."  
  
"I'm 153, that's not an infant."  
  
"It may not be, but you are far too young to act as my equal."  
  
"I may be, but that never stopped me."  
  
"I know. I wish there was something that could stop you."  
  
"Why? Do I make you nervous?"  
  
"Where do you draw such crazy ideas?"  
  
"I don't know. When I was little, everyone always told me how creative I was. Maybe I'm just using my creativity."  
  
"Well don't. It's annoying."  
  
Now it was Nyreami's turn to have the flash of sadness fly across her eyes. Mewtwo caught it, and started to regret what he said, than remembered that he cared nothing about the girl's feelings and stopped.  
  
"Like I said, I am here to think. Do you mind clearing off the roof? Go back inside and take your familiar with you."  
  
Mewtwo was the only being on the planet who would talk to the Empress that way. Nyreami should have been offended and upset, but was actually enjoying talking to him. She was sick of "yes your majesty" and was glad that someone in this world would actually talk down to her.  
  
"No, I want to stay. It's my roof. And I have important matters I want to discuss with you."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"You know of the Absols and the chaos that is striking the land, do you not?"  
  
"Yes, I know of that. It is none of my concern. You are the human leader. Not me."  
  
"But Mewtwo, are you just going to deny that Ho-Oh and Lugia gave you a responsibility?"  
  
Here Mewtwo froze, thinking for a second before speaking.  
  
"I have nothing that needs to be done. I may rule the Magical Creatures, but they are doing fine on their own. None of them cause Absols to appear."  
  
"Yes, but they could be hurt by one if it were to be with a human, like so many of them are."  
  
"Then it's your job. I do not deal with humans, or human creatures. In my opinion, those creatures foolish to trust themselves to humans deserve whatever they get."  
  
"You can't be saying that. How they choose to live does not matter, they are yours and you are to protect them. I know why you are here. A couple of nights ago, I had a dream, and in it you were here, by my side, helping me to rule and solve these problems. I think that was more than a dream, I think it was a vision. I felt very dazed after it, like I had pulled it out of the future.."  
  
"You are not psychic and that is insane. I wouldn't work with you in a million years!"  
  
"I didn't say I caused the vision, but I think something did. I think the psychic Lugia put that into my head, because the last thing I saw was him flying away. And you very well know it was said that none shall see him or Ho-Oh in their dreams unless they sent them. Now do you want to argue with that?"  
  
"You are right about the dream law, and it might have been a vision--but that does NOT mean I am staying with you, for ANY reason. You are practically my enemy, you know. Remember well, I am not in favor of humans. You rule the whole lot of those foul things. I've already told you why I tolerate you, but you are pushing me to change my mind. Asking me to help you rule the humans I hate?"  
  
"Yes, Mewtwo, I am asking you to help me.", she said, voice oddly soft, as if she were begging him and not.   
  
Before Mewtwo could return her comment with one of his own, she cut him off.  
  
"I rule the whole land, but I didn't choose this life. I was born the Empress, and I will be the Empress for all of my long life. I was fine ruling when things were good, but now--I fear there is... an imbalance. I fear things are going to get very bad for us. Every day I sense it getting stronger, whatever it is. I may not be psychic, but the ancient can feel those things. I'm sure you feel it. That is why you were driven here. You need to be here. It's like a heavy burden on my back, and it gets heavier. With every Absol attack, with every person who denies I care for the human race, the burden gets heavier. I can't hold it, you know how weak I am. I need you to help me. I may be the Empress of the whole world, but there are things I want that I do not have. One of them--you can help me with, and the other, I will deal with alone."  
  
Mewtwo, somewhat moved by this revalation, was quiet. He didn't want to upset her, so he said nothing for a bit, considering what she said. Was he here for a reason? Did he have a purpose for coming to this place? Was he really here to fulfil some vision that Lugia gave the girl? Or was she just crazy and wasting his time?  
  
"Nyreami, you said there were 'things' you do not have, and that one of them you will deal with alone. What is that last thing?"  
  
Nyreami looked at him, semi-shocked that he took interest in her problems, and reluctant to tell him anything.  
  
"It's nothing important. It's not important compared to the problem I face now."  
  
"Having any problem is a weakness. With the burden you say you carry now, you need no weaknesses."  
  
Mewtwo was right.   
  
"Mewtwo, has there ever been anything you wanted, but couldn't have?"  
  
"Yes. But it should not be so for you, you are the Empress of the land, and everything in the land is yours."  
  
"True, but you are not entirely correct. There are some things, that are untameable, uncapturable, things that are powerful and move with their own free will. I do not control those things."  
  
Mewtwo listened to her, not catching the words that should have started him thinking.  
  
"There are things I do not control, nor do I wish to control them. I do not own them, but I don't want to. I just want them, and I have no idea how to explain it."  
  
Mewtwo noticed that there were tears forming in the Ice Princess's eyes, and he was confused. What was she crying about?  
  
"Do you understand?"  
  
"No--I do not."  
  
She sighed, and looked at him, in a way that he would have percieved as longingly if he was truly looking back at her.   
  
"Mewtwo, does anyone own you?"  
  
"No. I would not allow it."  
  
"Well, if I must put this simply... You are untameable, uncapturable--"  
  
He stopped listening to her, because it just hit him what she meant. The thing she wanted, it was him.  
  
"--and you are the one thing I cannot have. And that makes me very sad.. Because it's all I can think about."  
  
She began to really cry now, the tears streaming down her cheeks, only to freeze as they fell, making a clinking sound on the roof, almost like chimes. Mewtwo didn't even know how to react to that, he just looked at her. She looked back at him, taking a few steps closer. He did not move away.  
  
"Mewtwo. I love you. I always have and you hate me. I can't stand that. I can't take it."  
  
She started to fall in towards him and he caught her. She gently hit him with her fist.  
  
"Don't act like you care."  
  
"Don't tell yourself that. That's not true."  
  
"It's not?"  
  
"No."  
  
He reached toward her with his hand, touching her cheek lightly. She just looked at him, like she didn't have a clue what she was doing and she was confused. Which she was.  
  
"Two?"  
  
He said nothing, just put his arms around her. Her crying ceased, and she was just quiet, pulling herself against him with all her power, wrapping her arms around Mewtwo and praying she wasn't going to wake up. She had her face buried into him, but she lifted her head when his hand gently raised her chin.  
  
Mewtwo was looking at her, studying her as before, but not for if she'd changed, but for the beauty he ignored. He had often had the thought that 'she looked nice' one day, or 'she was cute when she did that', but he never took them seriously. Now, she was more than nice, more than cute, more than even beautiful. She was absolutely ravishing and he would not have anything else.   
  
"Mewtwo.", she said softly, wondering why he was looking at her. She had always thought he was beautiful, he was quite a handsome creature if you looked at him, and she looked. A lot.   
  
"Have you ever heard a saying, Nyreami?"  
  
"I have heard many."  
  
"Have you heard this one? Neither the sharpest eyed eagle, or the strongest psychic.."  
  
"Can see something if they are not looking at it.", she finished, and right when that last word was said, they leaned in and kissed.   
  
It was short, it was wonderful. It wasn't much if you viewed it for what it was, just a faint brush. But it was very nice for Nyreami and she wanted more. A pleading look was all it took, they kissed again for a bit longer, and Nyreami really wished she wouldn't wake up.   
  
Vaporeon had shielded it's eyes as this continued, although nothing was really progressing. They were just enjoying eachother. Fur continued to meet flesh until they finally stopped.   
  
"I said the saying, because--I never looked at you. I never saw you. Nyreami, I think I've loved you all the time, that's why I'm driven back here. That's what your vision means. I'm going to stay with you."  
  
Her eyes lit up and she smiled at him.   
  
"Let's go back."  
  
"Yes."  
  
With one arm loosly around Nyreami's waist, Mewtwo made his way for the stairs leading back inside. After descending the flight of stairs, they entered the main hallway, where Nyreami and Vaporeon started to return to their room. Mewtwo broke away here, heading towards a room he had used for his own the times he had visited. But a slight pull on his arm halted him.  
  
"Don't leave."  
  
Mewtwo nodded his head and followed her, into her own room. Vaporeon jumped into it's bed, and Nyreami went behind a think ice wall. Mewtwo knew she was changing, and did not look that way, thick ice or not.   
  
When she emerged, she was wearing a pale blue nightshirt, and some Articuno slippers that made her look adorable.   
  
She got in bed and Mewtwo looked around for a place where he himself would sleep. Deciding to take a rest on the blue couch, he took a few steps away and was stopped again.  
  
"Be with me. Don't go."  
  
He did not need to answer as he walked back to her, slipping into the bed as quietly as possible, as if he were trying not to wake some unseen being. Nyreami just smiled at him, and grabbed him. Pulling him as close as possible, she encouraged him to hold her and he took up the offer.   
  
Wrapped up in the arms of Mewtwo, Nyreami could not be happier. She had one of the two things she wanted most, and she would have her love helping her with the second. The future seemed much brighter, the world semeed safer. She would deal with the disasters with her new love. Maybe she could convince him to become the Emperor...  
  
But she lost her train of thought as Mewtwo gave her a goodnight kiss, tickling her with his furry lips. She gave a quick kiss back and then settled for sleep.  
  
"Good night, Nyreami."  
  
"Good night Mewtwo."  
  
She hoped more than ever now that she would not be awakened.  
  
----------------  
  
The sun was just beginning to set as a girl skipped happily down a dirt path. In her hand she carried a small sack, filled with goods from the local marketplace's magic shop. She was 16, and in one day she would turn 17, and start to train in magic, like all her family had. She was very excited, as it had been her dream to become a Spellcaster as good as her parents, the most respected magic-users of the village. She continued to skip along the path, singing some song to herself, when she froze, mid-skip.   
  
A lone, lupine figure stood before her, with pitch black skin and fur as white as the freshest snow. It's eyes were a dull yellow. A sickle type blade was coming out of it's head, but only on one side. It's claws were sharp, they glistened, even in the fading light.   
  
If the creature she saw before her had been anything else, the girl wouldn't have had a clue what it was, as barely anyonein her village had a familiar, they were only magic-users, and knew very little about magical creatures. But this wolf-demon before her was easily recognized, and she found that she could not move from her frozen state. Her body was unresponsive, but her lips managed to get out a word.  
  
"absol..."  
  
The Absol's eyes started to glow, going from dull yellow to bright yellow, burning fire. It raised it's head, and howled, and the sky went black.  
  
The howling continued, not ceasing, as if the Absol needed no air.. It was beginning to rage.  
  
Clouds crowded the sky, making it darker than it was, if that was possible. Earthquakes split the ground. The girl was unable to move, even with all this going on, her eyes were locked on the Absol.  
  
She heard lightning striking and thunder crashing, she heard the pounding rain. But she saw none of it. She registered none of it. It was like she was in her own world, eyes locked with the demon, body fixed to it's place.  
  
She did not even notice the lightning bolt that headed straight down towards her, not until it hit her, and then she saw everything.  
  
The land around her, split, churning, re-arranging itself with the movement of the earthquake. The marketplace she just left, as well as her village, were being swept away by powerful gusts of wind, and flooded by the torrential rains. The lightning striking everything in sight, so fast that the thunder struggled to keep up with it. She could see it all at once, yet she still was staring at the Absol. She had dropped her sack, and it fell into a crack in the earth, never to be retrived. She just stared in shock, in terror, knowing that the villagers were dead, the salespeople and customers were dead, and that she would die. As her body continued to fry, she thought of how she would never become a Spellcaster.. And she cried..   
  
The Absol's howls grew louder, it's raging was stronger. The bolt of lightning that hit her hadn't stopped yet, it still shocked her, electrocuted her, and she felt none of it. She just knew what was happening to her. She saw all the death, all the fear, all the destruction, and she could do nothing but scream...   
  
----------------  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!", screamed Nyreami, bolting upright in her bed. She stopped screaming when a very worried Vaporeon jumped up to see if she was ok, 'Por'ing and looking at her.   
  
Nyreami petted the creature, and returned it to the ground, putting a hand to her cheek to find it wet, along with the other. She had been crying. She immediately looked for Mewtwo, who was not in bed, nor in the palace. He was out on the roof again, in the morning light, staring out in one direction, squinting, as if he were trying to see something far away.   
  
She got out of bed, and headed to the roof, where Mewtwo stood. She came up behind him and he turned to her.  
  
"There's been another Absol attack. Worse than the ones before."  
  
"I know Mewtwo. I saw it."  
  
End Chapter One 


	3. Leadership Skills

Chapter Two- Leadership Skills  
  
"You saw the Absol attack?"  
  
"Yeah, I did. It was my dream, I was there, I witnessed the attack--I died..."  
  
"The ability to see events in dreams is strictly a psychic elemental ability."  
  
"I know it is, Mewtwo. I don't understand all of it. First, the vision of you coming here, then the Absol attack... What next?"  
  
"I don't know, but the first thing that's done should deal with the Absol. We need to stop these creatures. And at the same time, find out what is causing them to appear. It will be a lot of work."  
  
"In understand, Mewtwo. I'm ready to fight whatever evil comes my way. Starting now, I will defend my people."  
  
"You're starting to sound more like a real leader--that's good."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Nyreami gave Mewtwo a hug, and he returned it, a bit ashamed at stooping to such a 'cute' level, but not being able to resist seeing as she was so happy about the whole situation.   
  
"Now, Nyreami, listen to me. You are not human, so you will be able to look at the Absol without it causing disasters. But--that doesn't mean you're immune to any other attacks it has. A creature that strong must be able to fend for itself, and non-humans could still be enemies to them. The Absol is a creature we know so little about, we shouldn't take it lightly, or we may be paying for it dearly."  
  
"You don't want me hurt, do you?"  
  
Mewtwo would have blushed there--if he hadn't quickly stopped himself. Giving her a serious look, he spoke calmly.  
  
"You can't have such a silly attitude towards this. This is going to be dangerous."  
  
"But you'll protect me, right?"  
  
"I will if I can."  
  
"Wha?"  
  
"Nyreami, have you forgotten your elements? I can't use my power against a Dark elemental. Psychic power is useless against Dark creatures. When fighting the Absol, I will have to reamin strictly physical, and I have to admit, I don't train in physical fighting."  
  
"You'll be fine."  
  
"I know I will, it's you I'm worried about. But we have to move."  
  
"Right."  
  
"I'll teleport us there, so hold my hand and don't let go."  
  
Nyreami took hold of Mewtwo's hand as he concentrated his energy. Vaporeon, realizing they were leaving, jumped out onto the roof and grabbed Nyreami's leg as they teleported. They ended up in what was once a town and marketplace, now nothing but rubble and rifts in the earth. A crowd of people stood at the far end in a safe spot, and they made their way towards them.  
  
"Mewtwo, do they know who we are?"  
  
"Someone will know."  
  
Someone did know. As soon as they approached, someone shouted 'It's the Empress!' and someone else added 'And that's the legendary Mewtwo!'   
  
In seconds, everyone in the crowd was on their knees, bowing respectfully. Nyreami at first didn't know how to react, forgetting her own title, but she soon remembered and addressed the crowd.  
  
"You may all rise."  
  
"Great Empress, the demon has struck this place! Look at what is left of it!"  
  
"Our village has been destroyed!"  
  
"I lost my home, and my familiar!"  
  
Light sobbing was heard from the back of the crowd. Nyreami moved toward the sounds and the crowd parted to reveal a woman, crying.  
  
"I lost all my family... My daughter.."  
  
"She was going to be 17 today, wasn't she?"  
  
"Yeah, all excited-"  
  
"About becoming a Spellcaster."  
  
"Yes.. How did you know?"  
  
"I just know."  
  
The crowd was amazed at this, and they stared at Nyreami as if she were some kind of Goddess and not just a powerful Ice Elemental.   
  
"The Absol, (here a considerable number of the people flinched) where did it go?"  
  
"It ran off. The last anyone heard was some people screaming about how it was running to the East, but those people saw it and they're not with us anymore."  
  
"The East, is it? I promise you that I will defeat this Absol in battle, and lock it away for the good of all. I know the Absol's weakness, and I will capture it myself. As I'm sure you all know, I need not fear it's disaster magic."  
  
The crowd nodded amongst themnselves as Nyreami walked off towards the East, Vaporeon and Mewtwo following, like an army headed to battle. Once they were out of earshot, Mewtwo gave Nyreami a glance and a smile.  
  
"You know the Absol's weakness, huh? You swear to defeat it?"  
  
"Well, had to say something.."  
  
"You know, you're starting to sound even more like a real leader now. Lies and everything."  
  
Playfully smacking Mewtwo, Nyreami laughed, but then stopped.  
  
"What did you say about being serious in this mission?"  
  
"I know. So keep your eyes on the road and stay alert. Immunity to the magic or not, like I said before, they're still dangerous creatures."  
  
"Yeah, I got it."  
  
The two continued to walk East, keeping their eyes peeled for any signs of the Absol. But as observant as they were, they failed to see the dull yellow eyes glowing from the surrounding trees..  
  
End Chapter Two 


	4. SubZero Slam

Chapter Three- Sub-Zero Slam  
  
The Absol watched the three as they traversed the dirt path, scouring the area in front of them for it. The Absol just stared at them, they were trespassers, and it was going to eradicate them! They hadn't learned form the previous attack? Well, they would learn.  
  
After an hour or so of walking, the Absol had decided it was time to show itself. Tiring out the enemy was a good idea, and it wanted to get far enough from the old wreck so that it could cause an entirely new disaster area.  
  
"Did you hear that, Mewtwo?"  
  
"Hear what?"  
  
A white blur sped out of a tree and down to them. The three of them braced for battle, and the Absol stared at them, locking eyes with each of them, almost like it was expecting something. But the sky did not darken, the earth did not split open, and lightning did not strike.  
  
"I'm not human, none of us are, you demon! I'm here to defeat you! Vaporeon, Ice Beam now!"  
  
Vaporeon fired an Ice Beam attack, and the Absol quickly jumped to dodge it. It landed, spinning a few feet away, Swords Dancing.  
  
"Vaporeon, while it's not moving! Icy Wind!"  
  
Vaporeon sent a very cold Icy Wind right toward the Absol, who noticed it, but didn't have enough time after spinning to dodge. It was struck, taking a bit of damage and turning blue for a second, sign of stat reduction.   
  
"It's slower than you now--overwhelm it!"  
  
Vaporeon headed in, jumping and riding what looked like an invisible wave, until it became visible.  
  
"Surf!"  
  
Vaporeon's tidal wave slammed into the Absol, who got up, not finished yet.  
  
The Absol, obviously enraged, started to glow. After a few moments, a giant whirlwind whipped up. The Absol, in the center of the whirlwind, raged forward, in a powerful Razor Wind.  
  
"Vaporeon, Acid Armor!"  
  
Vaporeon melted into water, but was still struck by the Razor Wind. The Absol had such high attack power that it critically damaged her, even with the Acid Armor.   
  
"Vaporeon, now is the last chance! Show that monster why you're the Ice Princess's Vaporeon!"  
  
Vaporeon got up, gathering all of it's strength. It glowed ice blue, and the surroundings changed to an icy blizzard-struck land. Vaporeon's eyes glowed, and a powerful wind blew. Then more of them. The temperature dropped very low.  
  
"Sheer Cold now!"  
  
Vaporeon stored all the Ice energy she could, freezing the entire area. Finally gathering the last bit of power, she ran, slamming into the Absol with every bit of ice element she could.  
  
"Por!!"  
  
When the blizzard settled, all that was left was a solid blue block of ice and Vaporeon, close to fainting.  
  
"You did it!"  
  
"por..."  
  
"Yeah, I'll get you healed."  
  
Nyreami walked over to the ice block with the fainted Absol inside. The 'demon-wolf' looked almost peaceful inside the ice.  
  
"Mewtwo, I've captured it."  
  
"Yes. You did very well."  
  
"Glad you think so."  
  
Back at the gathering place, the crowd was stunned. The few brave ones took a peek at the frozen Absol.  
  
"Empress, thank you so much for what you have done!"  
  
"You should come and meet the Great Ones."  
  
"Yes, the leaders of the temple would be honored if you would visit them. And you would honor them as well. They predicted something would come and save us from the demons!"  
  
"Yes, yes, you must accompany us to the next village!"  
  
Nyreami and Mewtwo looked at eachother and shrugged, guessing it wouldn't hurt to start to become friendlier with the people.  
  
End Chapter Three 


	5. Crazy Ideas

Chapter Four- Crazy Ideas  
  
The next town over was quite a distance, but the closest place they could stay from the destroyed village was Rildeep, home of the Temple of Earth and Water. The townspeople were very excited to bring the Nyreami and Mewtwo to this place, and they went along willingly. When they arrived at the temple doors, they swung open, and a tall, lanky, red haired man stepped forward, followed by a slightly shorter, dark haired one.   
  
"Ah, Empress--I have heard all about your feat. Congratulations to you on your victory over the demon creature. My name is Maxie. My companion here is Archie. We are the leaders of this temple."  
  
Mewtwo, not liking them from the start, spat a question out at them.  
  
"What is this Temple for?"  
  
"It is for the worship and recognition of our creators, Groudon and Kyogre. The spirits of Earth and Water. Our world is made up for those two things, and the spirits of those elements must, therefore, be the creators of our world."  
  
"Ho-Oh and Lugia are the creators of our world! I know for a fact."  
  
"Yes, yes, you are Mewtwo, the strongest psychic, said to have been created by the two of them. Well, you know, that could just be an illusion put into your head by the great powers of Groudon and Kyogre, to keep you from exposing their true identites until the right time..."  
  
"That is nonsense!"  
  
"Please, you must realise that everyone is entitled to their own views on how our world is and who made it. And if some choose to be wrong, then no one should redirect them against their own will."  
  
"Are you suggesting I am wrong?"  
  
"Mewtwo, don't yell at them-"  
  
"I will do as I please!"  
  
Nyreami took a few steps back, an enraged Mewtwo was not something she wanted to witness. Mewtwo noticed her absense, and sensed her fear. Calming down, he looked back towards her, hoping that she wouldn't be scared anymore.  
  
"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have lost my temper like that."  
  
"It's fine."  
  
"Well, this conversation was nice, but I am afraid that Archie and I have some business we must attend to, regarding the Temple, so let's get to the point. We would like to tell you may store that Absol in the dungeon of this Temple, it is a building remaining from the ancient human times, and it had one when we moved here. It's awfully cold down there, barely anyone goes there because it is below freezing. But it will be perfect for storing your captive demon."  
  
"Yes, that is an excellent idea. I will keep the Absol there."  
  
"Good. Right this way."  
  
Following Maxie to a panel in the wall, Nyreami watched as he pushed it and it moved in, revealing a level underneath. Pulling the lever caused the panel to fall inwards, revealing a door which he opened. A long flight of stairs followed.  
  
"In here."  
  
Mewtwo shot Nyreami a warning glance, and she knew he was worried about her. She just smiled though, she would be fine.  
  
Nyreami followed Maxie down to the dungeon, where indeed, it was very cold. Opening one of the cells, he gestured for Nyreami to place the ice block there. Nyreami laid the ice inside the cell, and Maxie locked it back up.   
  
When they returned from the dungeon, Nyreami rejoined Mewtwo, and Maxie turned to them.  
  
"I realize that you have no place to stay and it must have been a long trip here. There are many spare rooms inside of our Temple."  
  
"I teleported us from the Ice Palace, it took no time, we can easily go back."  
  
"Mewtwo, we cannot refuse such kind hospitality."  
  
"But-"  
  
Mewtwo was cut off by Nyreami's pleading look.  
  
"Yes, we will stay here."  
  
"Good, good. Just follow me, the spare rooms are towards the back of the Temple."  
  
Nyreami and Mewtwo followed Maxie, and as he said, there were rows of spare rooms.  
  
"Choose any you like."  
  
Finding a nice blue room immediately, Nyreami rushed in. Mewtwo idly stood in the hallway before noticing she was gone, and followed her.  
  
"Aren't you going to get your own room?"  
  
"No.", was the only answer Mewtwo gave.  
  
"Oh yes, very well. We will be going now.", he said, motioning to Archie who had followed him shortly after he left.  
  
Mewtwo nodded, not liking the two of them at all, and liking them less when they started to get interested in what they shouldn't be.  
  
"Have a pleasant stay."  
  
After they were gone, Mewtwo entered Nyreami's chosen room, and sat down on a chair. Nyreami was going about looking in drawers for Hyper Potion, and actually found one in the bathroom cabinet. Administering it to her Vaporeon, she was relieved at it's newfound perkiness. After that, she turned to Mewtwo.  
  
"They were awfully nice to let us store that frozen Absol, and offer us a place to stay, huh?"  
  
"Maybe, but I don't trust them.. Something about them is not right. When I tried to read their intentions, I got nothing but a blur of emptiness. They are hiding something, Nyreami."  
  
"They are?", she said, focusing in more.  
  
"Yes, I don't know what, but Maxie and Archie are much more than just Temple leaders. They have something up their sleeves, and I think we should stay and find out just what it is. I mean, anyone who believes in some nonsense like they do must be warped beyond help."  
  
"But the people trust them. I saw how much confidence they have in the two of them. It's really amazing."  
  
"Yes, I understand."  
  
Nyreami let out a yawn, it was late and the battle with the Absol left her sleepier than usual.  
  
"Mewtwo, I'm going to get some sleep.. You must be tired."  
  
Mewtwo was a bit tired, but he had a lot on his mind.  
  
"Nyreami, I wanted to talk to you about the dream, and how you were able to have such a thing."  
  
"Tomorrow, please."  
  
Mewtwo looked at her, but she just gave him a cute sleepy look back.  
  
"Alright, alright. We'll sleep now. But you're talking to me first thing tomorrow, ok?"  
  
"Right."  
  
Both of them climbed onto the blue bed. Kicking off her shoes, Nyreami dove inside, not having anything to change into. Vaporeon curled up on the chair, and Mewtwo got into the blue bed with Nyreami. Thinking she had gone to sleep, he fell into thought.  
  
Hmm... All I want to know is where they got such a idea.. Groudon and Kyogre? They know their names.. It's not just like they're making them up and calling them just "Earth and Water Spirits" or something. They know the actual names of those things.. Why are they doing that? Why are they driving people away from our true creators? Are they the ones causing the imbalance? Why would they do such a thing, it makes no sense! Absols come when an imbalance is present, and that means everyone should be trying to stop this.. But if they are the ones causing the imbalance, are they the ones sending the Absols? Why would they let Nyreami freeze one so easily though? Wait--we left it with them! What if they thaw it and set it loose? No, I'm being ridiculous, they're probably just crazy humans with a crazy idea and some crazy followers. Yeah, but maybe...   
  
Mewtwo's thoughts were cut short by Nyreami snuggling into him. He turned to her and snuggled her back, just so glad to have her.  
  
Why do I worry myself? I have all I need worry about right here.   
  
"love you 'two..", Nyreami murmured in her sleep.  
  
"Love you as well, Nyreami.", Mewtwo said back to the sleeping Ice Princess, giving her a kiss on the forehead and smiling.  
  
Things would turn out fine..  
  
he hoped.  
  
End Chapter Four 


	6. Spirit Secret

Chapter Five- Spirit-Secret?  
  
Nyreami woke up--the second time now, to no Mewtwo in bed. Looking around--she found him, in the chair, lost in important thoughts about something.  
  
"Hey. Morning Mewtwo."  
  
"Yes. You said you would talk to me about your abilities."  
  
"Oh, yeah, sur-"  
  
Just then, a knock was heard on the door.  
  
"Empress and Mewtwo, if you are able to attend--the Great Ones of the Temple are going to speak to the people this morning, as they always do, they would like to know if you would come--maybe share your thoughts..?"  
  
"You want to go, Mewtwo?"  
  
"Yeah I do. I want to know just what crazy idea is driving those two."  
  
"We accept your invitation."  
  
"Good, good. I hope you will be there shortly. The Orbs are glowing, soon they will give us news from the spirits. The meeting will be held in the Room of Earth and Water--follow the main path, you won't miss it."  
  
The visitor left, and Nyreami got out of bed, fixing her hair. Grabbing her shoes as well, Nyreami got ready to head out the door.  
  
"Wait, Nyreami. I want you to remember what I said about those two. Maxie and Archie, there's something that's not right about them. Please be careful around them. I will be protecting you, but remember that I may not be able to aid you at times. Keep your guard up."  
  
"I know, Mewtwo. We're just going to figure out why they have this idea."  
  
"Yes."  
  
The two of them left the room and headed back to the hall, following the main path as instructed. Indeed, the Room of Earth and Water was hard to miss, not only was it crowded, but two long pillars stood at the center of the room, followed by two slightly raised platforms. Atop the pillars, two orbs sat, one red and one blue. People stood--mesmorized by the orbs and their amazing glow. It was as if they held some kind of power, yearning to be freed.  
  
Maxie and Archie stood on the platforms, Maxie by the red and Archie by the blue. Both of them were addressing the people until they caught sight of Nyreami and Mewtwo.  
  
"Well, if it isn't our great guests now? People, may I have your attention? There--is the one who saved us from the terrorizing Absol, the one who was predicted by Groudon and Kyogre--our Empress, the Ice Princess!"  
  
People all over the place turned to get a good look at Nyreami and Mewtwo. All around whispers started, about Nyreami, Mewtwo, even about Vaporeon, who sleepily followed them in.  
  
"Yes--I thank you all. I did freeze the Absol threat, and I have come to save you."  
  
"Yes, she has, and everyone, please be quiet, the orbs are trying to speak to us!"  
  
Everyone fell silent. The Orbs started to glow brighter and brighter. Mewtwo's eyes widened at the sight, he knew something was happening with the Orbs. But what? Maxie and Archie each turned to their Orb, chanting in a strange tone.  
  
"The Great Groudon."  
  
"And the Great Kyogre."  
  
"Are here at last--"  
  
"To deliver their message to the people."  
  
"They are working hard--"  
  
"To correct the imbalances in the human race."  
  
"To help redirect the lost--"  
  
"To the true creators and the true Spirits."'  
  
"They say that until all can believe--"  
  
"The Absols will come."  
  
"They will ravage--"  
  
"They will destroy--"  
  
"And they will kill our people."  
  
"The Empress will fight well."  
  
"But we must do our part."  
  
"By coming to the Spirits of Earth and Water, you guarantee that your energy is being used to help the imbalance."  
  
"And you will save the world, along with the entire human race!"  
  
"Groudon."  
  
"And Kyogre."  
  
"Say this to be true!"  
  
The Orbs finally faded, and Maxie and Archie returned to normal. The people around stayed hushed, taking in the message.  
  
"So, Mewtwo, what do you think of that?"  
  
"I think I want to meet with them privately."  
  
"Please don't do anything dangerous."  
  
"I will try not to..", Mewtwo finished, glaring at Maxie and Archie.  
  
"Ah, yes, Mewtwo. You seem quite displeased with our message."  
  
"I wish to discuss this matter alone."  
  
"Fine then, please, accompany us to the back."  
  
Mewtwo walked forward along with Maxie and Archie. The crowd around stared, then returned to their silence.  
  
Inside the back room, Mewtwo stood with the two Temple Leaders.  
  
"You are spreading nonsense among the people. The imbalance is being caused by you! And your doubting our true creators!"  
  
"Like we said before, everyone has a right to their own opi-"  
  
"Not you! And this foolishness! You are causing danger for the people! I don't know what Groudon and Kyogre's business in this world are--but it is bad business--for all of us! If anything is a demon, it's them!"  
  
"Now you listen here! Listen well, you animal! I am not going to take this from you! Groudon and Kyogre are the true creator spirits of the world! And you are NOT going to call them demons! If anything is a demon, it's Ho-Oh and Lugia, for abandoning the human race to be killed by the Absols!"  
  
"YOU are the ones causing those creatures! Ho-Oh and Lugia are ever watching us! They would never abandon us for any reason! You are clouding the public's mind to them! You are making them nothing but myths and I will not allow that!"  
  
"They ARE NOTHING BUT MYTHS! Those creatures are worthless to the human race! Groudon and Kyogre will show us to a better future! And you are interfering and we have had enough! Archie, show him the door. Now!"  
  
"You-"  
  
"I believe we are done, Mewtwo."  
  
"Fine then."  
  
Mewtwo exited the back room, burning with rage. The crowd had left while this took place, so there was almost no one to witness this.  
  
Nyreami saw his return from the chamber and approached him, sensing his anger and shrinking back, before speaking.  
  
"Mewtwo? What happened in there?"  
  
"Nothing that really concerns you. You need to focus on the next Absol you are to defeat."  
  
Obviously not wanting to talk about it, Nyreami left Mewtwo to his thoughts. And think he did.  
  
What makes them think they can do that?  
  
Meanwhile--in the back room...  
  
"He's got one nasty temper, hasn't he?"  
  
"Yes, very nasty. He could throw a serious wrench in our plans."  
  
"Yeah, but it's the Empress who has the influence over the people. As long as she's not visibly taking any sides, we can use her to our advantage."  
  
"True, but that Mewtwo is close to her. He can easily sway her thoughts, I say. We must be very, very careful from now on. Mewtwo doesn't trust us and if the Empress loses her trust in us, she will soon take the people in that direction, especially if she freezes more Absols."  
  
"We must have the people on our side!"  
  
"I know, I know. Don't worry, we will play this the smart way and wait. Wait until we see how the Empress is going to react to us on her own. If she continues to be useful-"  
  
"All hail the Empress."  
  
"But if she proves to be a problem-"  
  
"She will be dealt with."  
  
"Yes. Couldn't have put it better myself. We will make sure to deal with her accordingly."  
  
"Heh, all hail the Empress, for now."  
  
End Chapter Five 


	7. Signs of the Demons

Chapter Six- Signs of the Demons (Let me tell you right now, you're probably going to KILL me for what I'm going to do!)  
  
Maxie and Archie finished their conversation in the back room, and then headed out to the Orb Chamber. Each pushed a secret switch behind the two Orb Pillars. The floor between the pillars started to slide sideways, revealing a staircase.   
  
"After you.", said Archie.   
  
"Why thank you."  
  
Maxie led the two downstairs, flipping a lever along the wall as they descended. The sliding trap door started to close, and the wall torches illuminated.   
  
When they reached the end of the staircase, they entered a spacious room that was just like the Orb Chamber, with two high pillars. Only these pillars went straight through the ceiling.  
  
Maxie walked forward and stood on a red panel, while Archie stood on a blue one. Soon, the pillars in the room started to slide downwards, and the Orbs at the top were inside. Two more sliding trap doors shut above them, and the chamber was sealed once again.   
  
All was not finished though, because then they turned to a last, wall panel. Pushing in on the wall panel brought up a third pillar between the Red and Blue Orb Pillars. On this pillar, sat a Clear Orb, with a slow swirling dark mist of some kind inside. It almost breathed evil into the room.  
  
"Now the preparations are complete, I believe, and it's time for the real Orb Ceremony."  
  
"What is it that we shall do?"  
  
"I'll have to say, that the people need no more threats today. And I would like to observe how the Empress and Mewtwo get on with the people. They are heroes, and not only that, but amazingly powerful. Will they flock to them with gratefulness? Or will they fear them, out of not really knowing their motives and their true strength? And besides, she does deserve a rest. She barely defeated the first Absol she encountered. Yes, she only used her Vaporeon to fight with it, when all three of them could have easily killed it, but that was a very, very weak Absol with little skill. It tried to rage around them only to realize that it couldn't hit non-humans, something everyone knows... Everyone knew it besides it, I guess. But that one was left from before we had as many followers."  
  
Archie walked over to the Blue Orb, and it glowed. Not extremmely brightly, but not too dully either.  
  
"It shows we have quite a following, but still, there are many who do not believe."  
  
"That's too bad, considering that we need almost the entire population's energy to power the Orb Magic."  
  
"Yes. Everyone who believes and opens their mind to Groudon and Kyogre, also open their heart's energy to us. We'll carry out the prophecy by using their power.   
  
"I know. It's too bad that such a tremendous energy is required, but the reward at the end is far too sweet to let this pass by."  
  
"Yes, shall I read it one more time?"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"When all three Orbs of Power are united, the Fire, Groudon, and the Water, Kyogre, and the Spirit, the two primary Orbs will seek strength. Strength of the heart gathered into the Orbs transfer into the Orb of Spirit, and it's ability will grow. When all believe, and all heart is in the Orbs, the Spirit Orb shall release it's Ultimate Demon, for use by the ones who freed it. The Ultimate Demon is the Ultimate Dragon, and the Ultimate Dragon is the strongest creature of all. Rayquaza."  
  
"Yes. We shall use the Rayquaza's powers to control the world, and go from temple leaders to kings!"  
  
"Ha, yes we will."  
  
"So--let's consult our Demon and see what we can do."  
  
Peering into the Clear Orb, the mist swirled and formed the shape of an Absol.   
  
"Ah, same option as before, casting a lesser Demon. It's so many hearts of the people for a weak demon, so many for a stronger one, and all of them for the Greatest One. We're not going to cast another Absol, there are still many of them roaming around. Enough to do the job. When the people are frightened--they'll believe anything if they think it'll save them. Since we more or less control the Absols, we can tell them where to strike, and when, and even when to stop. It's not like we need the Empress, we can have them believe in us all by ourselves, but we look better as simple Temple leaders, not fighters, and some would try to stay loyal to the Empress. Having her do our fighting, and also gain hearts, means that when we use her for our own purposes, and any hearts she gains will in turn be ours. She's someone who they can really believe in, so we'll use her to gather all the remaining hearts and discard her after that."  
  
"And what of Mewtwo? Should he prove to be a stumbling block, he will be a force we cannot defeat. We can not harm him with the lesser Absols, and casting stronger forms requires more hearts we won't get because he will halt the Empress."  
  
"Yes, yes, I thought of that myself. But, the one thing you have to keep in mind is that he doesn't particularly like humans. He's in this for Nyreami's sake. If we can turn him away from Nyreami, he'll lose intrest in the whole situation, because he has no other reason to care."  
  
"But how will we turn him away from her? I mean, maybe I'm reading too much into it, but I think there's something going on between those two.. They're always together, and they retreated into the same room last night. Of course, that's not really evidence, just something interesting."  
  
"Yes, it is. The messenger this morning said that they weren't sleeping together or something, because he was in the chair, but that's not truly reliable when the creature is psychic and could have sensed him and moved, you know."  
  
"You're right. If they are together, it will be harder to break them apart. Much harder."  
  
"But still, I think I have a plan for getting it to work."  
  
"You always have excellent plans."  
  
"I know. But enough talking. We'll get back to "work" tomorrow. Today--why don't we take a day off. Since our Empress is getting one, it's only fitting that the future kings of the Earth have one as well."   
  
"Heh. Yes."  
  
Maxie walked over to where his counterpart stood, a look in his eyes like that of some evil creature, that had a plan. In a way, that was what he was.   
  
Archie just awaited him, and gave a smile. This was definitely better than working. Maxie approached and put hit arms around his waist, leaning forward for a kiss. He didn't do it gently, but he wasn't a gentle person. Pushing him forward, they soon were against the cool, stone wall on the other side of the chamber. Maxie's crushing lips were forceful, and he clearly showed the lust he had for his companion as he ravaged him to the floor.  
  
Just before he lost control of himself, he rose to his feet quickly.   
  
"We are doing this in a most uncivilized manner, are we not? Why don't we go to our usual spot for this?"  
  
"Another excellent plan."  
  
Bringing Archie to his feet, he pulled him closer, his arm fiercly around his waist as they retreated into the far section of the chamber, shrouded with a darkness so think it could choke those who didn't have the ability to breathe such evil. There were sounds of a stone door opening, and then after that, the sounds of their harsh, vicious sex.  
  
Their love was pure and true in every way. But it wasn't the way you would think.  
  
End Chapter Six (I just know everyone wants to KILL me for writing Maxie and Archie like that, I couldn't help it! Don't blame me, blame the Evil Fanfic Idea Fairy! And also, I know this chapter was REALLY short. Don't worry though, because of the way this is set up, the next chapter is going to be REALLY long! So if you can forgive me for throwing Maxie and Archie into a twisted relationship, forgive me for the short chapter and I'll see you at Chapter Seven!) 


	8. The Other Side's Counterpart

Chapter Seven- The Other Side's Counterpart  
  
Nyreami and Mewtwo had left the Temple, walking out in the streets of Rildeep, Vaporeon following at their feet. Nyreami was unsure of what she would do, and Mewtwo was thinking. She wondered what it would be like to be psychic as she walked along. Mewtwo was always trying to think of something, an she wasn't sure what it was but it was pressing, required a lot of time, and he never found the answers.  
  
Oh well. Maybe it didn't have an answer. She really didn't care about it too much.  
  
"Mewtwo... Where are we going..", she whined, before realizing that she was the one who was really supposed to be leading them.  
  
"I don't know. I haven't seen any Absol threats and there isn't really anything to do."  
  
"You aren't suggesting we return to the Ice Palace, are you?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Hey--isn't there a big city around here?"  
  
"You mean Metal City? Yes, it is nearby, even closer when I can have you there in a few seconds."  
  
"Why don't we go? I hear there's all sorts of things to do there. I also know that everything's made of metal there. For someone like me, who's rarely been out of the Ice Lands, it would be nice to have some fun in a new place. Metal City sounds like a lot of fun!"  
  
"Fun, fun, fun... It's all about fun for you, isn't it?"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"Well fine then. I'll teleport us. But you have to remember that you are the Empress, and you can't show weakness."  
  
"I'm not showing weakness, I'm trying to show that I'm a regular person too."  
  
"But you aren't, you know."  
  
"Yes, I know. Quit with your sound reasoning and teleport already."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Nyreami scooped Vaporeon up in one arm, and took hold of Mewtwo's hand with the other. Mewtwo shut his eyes and concentrated.  
  
With one act, they amazed two groups of people, the ones who witnessed them disappear in a purple flash of light, and the ones who witnessed them appear in the same way.  
  
After the teleportation light faded, the three of them were greeted with an interesting sight.   
  
The ground below their feet was solid digizoid, the likes of which Nyreami had never seen before. All the buildings were of this same material, shining, stunning digizoid, the metal of the future, said to have been discovered by some leader of old named Fangirl, who ruled a strange race of amazing girls like herself. She proclaimed that the world would never need another metal--and she was right.  
  
A left legacy. This was Metal City.  
  
"Mewtwo... It's amazing!"  
  
"I see that."  
  
The streets were filled with people and familiars. Most were riding on Metarolles, a special metal creature that rolled and was quite useful, but the richer ones were riding high up on their proud Steelixes, appreciating their metallic home. Some were even in the air, beating out the traffic on their Skarmories.  
  
Those that walked along the ground were seen with Magnemites and Magnetons circling around them, and some of the luckiest kids were showing off their Mawiles. The more elite of the street walkers--people who owned Steelixes and Skarmories, but would rather walk around on the ground with the commoners to show off--strolled along with their Metagross, Metangs, and the youngest among them cuddled their baby Beldums. The very best of them had their stunning Durahans at their sides, but people that rich were so rare, Nyreami only saw one person.  
  
This was indeed a Metal place. Where steel creatures reigned along with those lucky enough to live here.   
  
But all Nyreami really thought was:  
  
"This is going to be fun!!"  
  
Mewtwo only sighed, then returned to normal, walking forward.  
  
"This place is se awesome 'Two! There's all sorts of things to do like visit the Metal Market, and checking out the newest Steel Familiars, items, and fighters, and even going to Rachi Park!"  
  
"You want to go to Rachi Park?"  
  
"Yeah, why not? But it's not open now, you know. It only opens at night!"  
  
"I know that."  
  
"So let's head to the market! I know you'll want to buy stuff, right? I didn't bring any gold, but that won't be a problem--you know where it is in my palace, you could teleport for it!"  
  
"Yes--but please remember why we are here. If there is an Absol threat, you must stop this and defeat it."  
  
"I understand.", Nyreami said, grabbing hold of Mewtwo's hand and surging forward. Vaporeon following quickly behind, the three headed for the Metal Market.  
  
When they arrived they were greeted with a great steel gate, wide open, inviting them in. Many people around the area were staring, either at the fact that the Empress was here or that Mewtwo existed, or both, but all Nyreami and Mewtwo cared about was just how large the market was. It stretched on for what seemed like an eternity, full of people, familiars, and all sorts of products to be bought.   
  
The market vendors displayed their wares on the metal tables, and people flocked to certain areas to buy. Nyreami immediately caught sight of a vendor selling familiar and trainer battle items. She walked over, carrying Vaporeon.  
  
"Excuse me, sir, but are these battle items?"  
  
The vendor, a lesser Steel elemental, by his pale gray skin and dark gray hair--not to mention the silver eyes, rose from his seat. Yawning, he stretched, and looked at Nyreami. Immediately after, his eyes widened.  
  
"You're the Empress! Y-y-you saved the survivors of the Absol attack!"  
  
"Yeah, that's me, news must travel fast around here, huh?"  
  
"I can't believe it! You--are visiting my lowly stand! Please--take anything you wish for free! I can't even begin to pay you back for the great thing you have done, vanquishing the demon, but I can aid you in your next fight. Steel stresses defense, and I have some of the most top-quality defensive items!"  
  
"Well..", Nyreami said, blushing.. "That's very kind of you! Let's see what you've got--is that a Metal Coat?"  
  
"You bet it is! The strongest Steel Armor for your familiar! This amazing Steel coat fits any creature perfectly, with the magic of metal! Why not have your Vaporeon try it on?"  
  
Nyreami took the Metal Coat and placed it on Vaporeon. It didn't seem to fit at first, but it then started to glow. After the light faded, Vaporeon was wearing metal armor that was like it was bound to it, but it didn't seem uncomfortable.  
  
"How's that, Vaporeon? Feel tougher?"  
  
"Por!"  
  
"Looks like it's perfect for it. Don't even worry about paying! And please, take any other things you like!"  
  
Not one to turn down a shopping spree, Nyreami gathered all the most interesting battle items she could. She bought Mewtwo a Scope Lens, Vaporeon some Metal Powder, and she bought herself some Bright Powder in a tiny jar. She never knew when she might need to avoid an attack, and the Bright Powder, which looked like sand inside the jar, would shine like the sun when released. It would serve her well.  
  
The shopping continued on like that, Nyreami, Mewtwo, and Vaporeon would visit different vendors and they would let them take stuff free. Nyreami had bought a Mawile-style outfit, it was said to be all the rage in Metal City, and Mewtwo had even picked up a Twistedspoon. Vaporeon was treated too, they got it the best familiar food they could find, and it was extremely happy, not to mention stylish in its armor.   
  
After they finished shopping, they decided to grab something to eat. Vaporeon might have been fed, but not them, and even Mewtwo had to admit that he wouldn't mind some breakfast.  
  
Exiting the market, they happened upon a nice little place called Rachi's Wish--a beautifully decorated restaurant right by Rachi Park's closed entrance. It had an outdoor cafe with a sign saying that you could sit without being seated, so they picked a table and sat down.  
  
In no time, a waitress, who happened to be another Steel elemental, (there sure are a lot of them here, aren't there?) came by with menus.  
  
"Hello there--by Jirachi! You're the Empress!"  
  
Nyreami blushed, not used to all the attention she was getting. Mewtwo, who was hungry, impatiently took control of the orders.  
  
"I know what I would like to have."  
  
The waitress stopped looking at Nyreami to look at Mewtwo, only to freeze up with amazement. Before her was something she was told wasn't real...  
  
"Uh..Uh--"  
  
"I'd like some toast, with a bit of strawberry jelly and some Fresh Water."  
  
"Y-yes.", the waitress managed, writing the order down on a slip of paper, attached to her digizoid clipboard.  
  
"Ooh..", Nyreami said, glancing at the menu, and all it's choices...!  
  
There was a silence while she flipped through the pages, finally seeing something she wanted.  
  
"I'll have this!"  
  
Nyreami pointed to a selection on the menu--Endless Plate of Waffles.  
  
"That's a lot of food, are you sure you can eat it all?"  
  
"You doubt my eating ability?"  
  
"Not at all, Empress. I'll be right back with your food."  
  
The waitress left, scribbling on her clipboard as she went.   
  
"So Two, what do you want to do after we leave here? I saw this sign for the Sky Rides over the city, it looked pretty good!"  
  
"If you want to fly over the city, I can easily arrange that-"  
  
"No, no, I mean--taking the actual flight tour! You know, in one of those little box thingys."  
  
"I see no point in doing that.."  
  
"Aww, come on! Please! I'd like it..", Nyreami said, pouting.  
  
"Um.."  
  
Just then, the waitress returned with the food. Mewtwo calmly picked up his toast, and took a bite. After placing it back down, he took a sip of water. Nyreami, on the other hand, was scarfing down waffles at lighting speed, not even notcing how many she'd eaten.   
  
"...HOW do you DO that?"  
  
"mmmrrrf, do what?"  
  
"Eat like that! Where is that food going?"  
  
Nyreami leaned back in her chair, laughing. Smacking her belly, she gave a huge smile. "Right here, Two!"  
  
"*sigh* Why do I even bother?"  
  
Their breakfast, although short, was pleasant, even with Nyreami's complete lack of table manners. They paid for their meal, despite the insistance of the waitress, and walked off toward the center of the bustling city.  
  
Nyreami had to carry Vaporeon to keep her from getting mashed underfoot by the crowds, and Two wasn't exactly happy with their situation either.  
  
"It's too crowded here! Let's go somewhere else."  
  
"Two, it's crowded everywhere in this city. Well--except for the skyride!"  
  
"You're not giving up on that, are you?"  
  
"You bet I'm not. Now let's go!"  
  
"Fine then, have it your way. But seriously, the next thing we do will be of MY planning!"  
  
"Ok by me!"  
  
"Glad we understand eachother."  
  
Levitating above the crowd, Mewtwo found the shortest path to the booth for skyride tickets. Teleporting Nyreami and Vaporeon took all of a few seconds, and in not time they were high above the city in a pretty, skybox, which had been painted with a Skarmory motif.  
  
Nyreami gazed out the window, leaning outward to see everything. Metal City just seemed to sparkle beneath them, and she was mesmerized. Mewtwo looked out his window, awestruck, yes, but of course--not showing it.  
  
"Isn't this perfect, Two?"  
  
"I do have to admit, the view is remarkable."  
  
"I knew you'd like it!"  
  
"I guess I should let you plan our activities more often."  
  
"Well, you already have! Don't forget, we ARE going to Rachi Park."  
  
"Believe me, I couldn't forget that."  
  
Rachi Park, long known as one of the world's most beautiful places. It was said that a long time ago, at a time in which the Legendary Steel Guardian Jirachi was awakened for a wish, the leader of the city had asked for a place more beautiful than any other. Jirachi granted the wish, and created a park more beautiful than anything that Nautre could conjure up on her own. Eternal berry trees grew, trees of every berry imaginable, and even a few undiscovered ones. The grass was insanely green, the water wonderfully clear.. Rachi Park, named in honor of Jirachi, truly was the most beautiful place. It became a major tourist attraction for the outsiders, as well as a popular spot for the city residents. The park only opens at night now, because it takes a lot of time to maintain the berry trees, not to mention feeding the resident creatures. It is quite a special occasion to be able to visit the park, and anyone who does usually considers it one of their life's best expirences.  
  
"I can't wait to go.. It's going to be great!"  
  
End Chapter Seven 


	9. A Beautiful Evening, but

Chapter Eight- A Beautiful Evening, but...  
  
Night had come to the city of Metal, and the day traffic had died down to a few strolling people. Most of the residents had returned home, and anyone else who was there during the day had long since left for their own homes.   
  
But Nyreami and Mewtwo were among the night strollers, on their way to the famous Rachi Park.   
  
When they finally reached the sparkling Metal gates, which were now open, they walked in and began to be amazed.  
  
"Wow...", Nyreami said, mouth agape.  
  
The place was absolutely stunning. Moonlight came into play off of every surface, making each and every berry look like a gem. The clear water revealed it's secrets beneath, Nyreami cought a glance at a few swimming Magikarp, quickly trying to avoid her gaze. The trees stretched high into the sky, and the few creatures she spotted looked very peaceful. The entire park overflowed with a feeling of serenity. Nyreami knew that others were there, somewhere, but it almost was like she was entirely alone in this beautiful place.  
  
Well, not entirely alone. She had Mewtwo with her, and was certainly happy for that.  
  
Walking further down a path, Nyreami caught a glimpse of the Statue of Jirachi, which was directly at the heart of the park.   
  
"Come on Mewtwo, come see this!"  
  
Mewtwo followed after her, coming to a stop at the gigantic digizoid statue of the Steel Legend.   
  
"Jirachi sure is cute. I wish I could get a wish from it. Because I'd wish for my own Jirachi!"  
  
Nyreami sat down on a closeby park bench, motioning for Mewtwo to do the same. He did, and shortly after, she found herself leaning against him.  
  
"This is such a perfect place. And I couldn't be happier that I'm here with you, Two."  
  
"Thank you. I also enjoy being here with you."  
  
In the background, you could hear the quiet sounds of the water, and little creatures scampering about. No people could be heard, however, it was like they had their own little paradise.  
  
"Two?"  
  
Nyreami turned toward Mewtwo, just looking into those purple eyes. She always loved them, and tonight, in Rachi Park, they were even more lovely.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
Without a spoken answer, Nyreami leaned in and kissed Mewtwo, cuddling the furry Magical Creature to her. When she broke the kiss, she smiled at him. "That's what I wanted to say."  
  
"I see, and I'd have to say, that I totally agree.", returned Mewtwo, pulling Nyreami a bit closer to him. he then took his opportunity to kiss her, which she happily accepted.  
  
When it finally ended, the two just sat on the bench, looking at eachother, smiling with their eyes. The whole moment was perfect.. Nothing could ruin this special night.  
  
All of a sudden, Mewtwo jumped to his feet.  
  
"Who's there?"  
  
A soft, rustling sound was heard, then the faint *whirrp* sound of teleportation.  
  
"What's going on, Two?", Nyreami asked, rising to her feet in startled confusion.  
  
"Someone was watching us."  
  
"You're serious?"  
  
"Hold on, let me try and identify them.."  
  
Mewtwo's eyes started to shine blue, a sign that he was using his powers. They remained like that for a short while, then faded back to purple.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Nothing. Whoever it was, either is, or is in contact with the Dark Element. My psychic powers seemed to get--interrupted every time I tried to trace them. But that in itself tells us something, and that is that whoever it is doesn't want us to know who they are. Which is not good."  
  
"No, it's not good at all.. But Mewtwo, why would anyone want to spy on us?"  
  
"I'm not entirely sure, but if they just saw what happened, they no doubt have some plans for that information, and I fear the plans will be ill. We must be on our guard. And we should leave here."  
  
"You're right, let's go."  
  
Picking up Vaporeon, who had faithfully followed her the whole way, Nyreami grabbed Mewtwo's hand, allowing him to teleport them back to the Ice Palace.  
  
"I'm kinda tired, Mewtwo, let's go to bed, and we can deal with our spy situation tomorrow."  
  
"Yes, I'm for that."  
  
"Good."  
  
Nyreami changed into some nightclothing (in a very stylish Hypno print), and climbed into her bed. Mewtwo was already in it, and she snugly curled up in her covers, while she also curled up with him.   
  
"Good night, Two."  
  
"Pleasant dreams, Nyreami."  
  
They shared one last little kiss and drifted off to sleep, peaceful, albeit slightly worried..  
  
--Elsewhere, at an Unknown Location--  
  
"Master, I have gathered the necessary information."  
  
"You have? Good work. So were my suspicions true?"  
  
"As they always are, Master. The psychic creature is 'involved' with the Empress."  
  
"Excellent, excellent.. I can use this to my advantage! Just you wait, Nyreami.. One wrong move and everyone is going to turn on you.."  
  
"I'll leave you to your brilliant plotting, Master."  
  
"Yes, do that."  
  
The boy who had delivered the information nodded to his Abra, which quickly teleported him outside, where his Mightyena awaited him.  
  
He was an outcast where he came from, a useless, no-good kid who was bound for nothing but trouble. But here, he was simply called 'Magma', Temple Leader Maxie's top spy.  
  
End Chapter Eight 


End file.
